Personal Space
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Comment réagiriez-vous, si vous vous réveilliez le matin pour découvrir un ange dans votre lit ? Castiel ne voit pas pourquoi Dean est gêné par le fait de partager son matelas. Non, pas de porno !


**Personal Space**

Depuis le temps, Dean était habitué aux lits de motel, tous plus ou moins déglingués à force d'usage, aux draps à saleté variable, à l'étroitesse marquée ou pas.

En revanche, il ne se rappelait pas être jamais tombé sur un lit qui rétrécissait entre le moment où il allait se coucher et celui où son cerveau reprenait contact avec la réalité.

Il fronça les sourcils. Le lit n'était pas collé au mur, pourtant… Minute, ce n'était pas le mur, c'était mou… et chaud…

Il ouvrit les yeux, se redressa péniblement sur un coude et se retourna. La vue s'offrant à lui suffit à désenbrumer immédiatement son esprit, chassant les derniers relents de sommeil sans le moindre ménagement.

Couché dans le lit se trouvait un ange du Seigneur très familier, paupières closes et bouche légèrement ouverte, en train de roupiller comme si de rien n'était. Avec sa cravate et son putain d'imperméable !

Le chasseur sentit ses pommettes devenir incandescentes. Pire que du magma en fusion.

« CAS ! »

L'ange émit un petit grognement, plissa le nez puis ouvrit ses yeux bleus délicieusement vagues – lui conférant un regard qui aurait fait s'évanouir n'importe quelle femme.

« Bonjour, Dean » fit-il le plus tranquillement du monde, comme si c'était parfaitement naturel de se trouver dans le lit de l'humain et qu'il faisait ça tous les matins.

Le chasseur le poussa et le fit tomber par terre. Le BOUM qui s'ensuivit fut étonnamment sonore, comme si l'ange pesait plus lourd que ne le laissait deviner le gabarit de son véhicule. D'ailleurs, c'était sans doute le cas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! » explosa le blond, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

« J'ignorais cette coutume de réveil » fit l'ange en s'asseyant sur le plancher, les cheveux encore plus en bazar que d'habitude – ce que Dean n'aurait jamais cru possible. « Est-ce une tradition récente, de jeter le dormeur au sol pour qu'il se lève ? »

Le chasseur se pinça le nez. Quelle heure il était… Putain, huit heures moins le quart ? A une heure pareille, il devait déjà avoir l'emplumé sur le dos ? Franchement, là, c'était trop ! Il avait juste séduit une bonne cinquantaine de nanas et fait quelques fraudes à la carte bancaire, il ne méritait pas une telle punition !

« Quand on jette les gens hors du lit, c'est parce qu'ils ne doivent pas y être » grinça-t-il. « Pourquoi tu es venu dans MON lit ? »

L'ange le fixa avec candeur.

« J'avais sommeil » répondit-il comme si c'était l'évidence même.

D'accord. La matinée allait être TRES longue. Du café, ça aurait été très bien, là. Ou mieux ! Un petit coup de gnôle. Bon, ça faisait poivrot de boire au saut du lit, mais cas de force majeure !

« Et quand tu as sommeil, tu viens te coucher dans mon lit » grimaça le chasseur.

Castiel parut désarçonné par le ton acide de son humain et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu sembles contrarié » fit-il.

« Ben tiens ! Venir se coucher dans le lit de quelqu'un, c'est parfaitement normal, peut-être ! »

« Mais oui ! » lâcha Castiel qui semblait de plus en plus perdu.

Dean ouvrait la bouche pour une engueulade première classe – à la Sergent Winchester, pas moins – lorsque les paroles de son emplumé firent s'allumer la proverbiale petite ampoule au-dessus de sa tête.

« Tu es en train de me dire que chez les anges, on dort ensemble ? » interrogea-t-il non sans incrédulité.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça chez les humains ? » s'étonna le céleste.

« Non » fit platement le chasseur. « Seulement quand les gens baisent ensemble. »

« Oh ! » lâcha l'ange. « Il n'y a jamais d'exceptions ? »

Dean eut chaud à la nuque en se rappelant toutes les occasions où Sam et lui avaient partagé un matelas quand ils étaient mômes.

« Seulement pour les mioches. »

« Ah ! » répéta Castiel.

Il parut plongé dans une intense méditation.

« Quand j'étais petit, je dormais toujours avec Gabriel » dévoila-t-il.

Dean crut s'étrangler net.

« Ah oui » bafouilla-t-il, en tentant de chasser les images qui essayaient de se frayer un chemin dans son esprit.

L'ange hocha la tête.

« Après son départ, j'ai couché avec Balthazar. En fait, nous avons partagé le même lit jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'Apocalypse. »

Oh putain. Est-ce que l'emplumé se rendait compte à quel point sa phrase était ambigüe ? Sans doute pas. Il y avait réellement des fois où le blond se disait qu'une innocence pareille, ça finirait par provoquer sa mort un de ces quatre.

« Tout ce temps » laissa-t-il tomber.

« Bien sûr. C'était mon frère. Un ange ne partage sa couche qu'avec une personne qu'il aime et respecte, et en qui il a confiance. »

Putain. Cas finirait VRAIMENT par le tuer. Comment pouvait-on répondre à ça ? Après une déclaration pareille, il allait culpabiliser comme pas possible d'avoir foutu l'ange hors des draps, il sentait déjà monter la honte.

« Okay » fit-il lentement. « Chez les anges, d'accord. Mais chez les humains, ça ne se fait pas, Cas. »

L'ange le considéra avec étonnement.

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Parce que deux personnes dans le même lit, elles couchent ensemble… »

Castiel plissa les yeux.

« Dean, il s'agit d'un pléonasme. Bien sûr que deux personnes couchent ensemble si elles ont la même couche. »

« Non ! Coucher ensemble dans le sens baiser ! Avoir des relations sexuelles ! »

Les oreilles de Dean lui faisaient mal tellement elles chauffaient. Dieu, pourquoi tant de haine ? Parce qu'il l'avait traité de père foireux ? Il avait juste dit la vérité !

« Alors nous devons avoir des relations sexuelles ensemble ? »

« Mais NON ! »

POURQUOI tant de haine ?

« Cas, ne… ne grimpe plus dans mon lit, c'est tout. »

L'ange parut blessé.

« Tu sais, Dean, j'apprécie énormément les humains. »

« Ouais, merci pour ça… »

« Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi votre race s'acharne à prêter des intentions erronées à un acte. »

Le bond passa une main dans ses courts cheveux.

« C'est un code, voilà. Chez toi, il n'y a pas de code ? »

Les yeux bleus avaient à présent la dureté de l'acier.

« Si. Mais rien qui empêche deux amis de se témoigner leur proximité. »

Et il se volatilisa dans un battement d'ailes.


End file.
